


A Hero's Pet Monster

by Akatsuki18



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Everyone Either Gets a pet monster, Or gets pulled into the chaos, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatsuki18/pseuds/Akatsuki18
Summary: After a young Izuku starts spiraling into depression, he gets an ESA. While his life takes a turn for the better, weird things start happening. No, not the miraculous quirklike increase in his strength or reflexes or having random discharges of electricity coming off his new dog. No, what's strange is that everyone seems to think that's strange, but don't all dogs do that? Maybe people are just weird though. There are plenty of other animals like that, so what's the problem? What do you mean that can't be a quirked animal?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 40
Kudos: 31





	A Hero's Pet Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InterdimensionalMonsterHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterdimensionalMonsterHero/gifts).



> So, this is my first attempt at a challenge from someone I've never met in person, so let me know what you think! Also, I am terrible at names, but according to the challenge, they must have unique names so I would love some ideas as the monsters show up!

As Izuku looked over the playground to see his mother coming over, he quickly dropped his head and rubbed some dirt on his face to try and hide the bruise.

“Izuku? Sweetie, are you alright?”

“Y-yeah, I-I’m, hic, fine Mommy.”

“Izuku, sweetie. I need you to look at me alright?”

“Re-really Mommy, I’m f-fine.”

Feeling a gentle finger press up on his chin, Izuku felt his head turn up into the handkerchief his mother had pulled out.

“Hold still, alright sweetie?”

“Ok Mommy.”

Izuku heard a stifled gasp as the hankie gently cleaned off the dirt that had been hiding his bruise.

“Oh, Sweetie! What happened?”

“It’s n-nothing Mommy! Kacchan’s friends w-were just playing harder than normal! R-really!”

As his mother wrapped her arms around him and lifted him up, Izuku felt his tears beginning to flow uncontrollably. Burying his face into her shoulder with a wail, the small boy began shaking uncontrollably as he cried.

“Wh-why w-won’t the-they pl-play with m-me, Mo-Mommy? I-I on-ly w-want t-to play! Ka-Kacch-an is-isn’t he-re to t-tell the-m to b-be ni-nice, b-ut th-at i-isn’t rig-right, Mommy! I di-didn’t wan-t to be qu-quirkless!”

“Shhhh, baby, it’s alright. Everything will be alright, sweetie, I promise.”

Burying his face deeper, Izuku cried himself to exhaustion with the rhythmic circles being rubbed into his back.

A soft voice carried through the apartment woke the small boy up. It was faint, but it sounded like his mother. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the greenette recognized his room, but his mother wasn’t here.

Carefully crawling out from under the blankets, Izuku made his way to the door and quietly opened it. The voice still sounded faint, so his mother was probably in the kitchen. Stealthily creeping down the hall, the boy made it in time to hear the tail-end of his mother’s conversation.

“Thank you so much for scheduling this on such short notice Dr. Ishi. Yes, we’ll see you then. Goodbye.”

After his mother set her phone down, Izuku gathered his courage and spoke up.

“Mommy? Am I going back to the doctor’s?”

The woman spun around with a gasp.

“Oh, Izuku! Please don’t startle me like that!”

“I’m sorry Mommy.”

“It’s fine sweetie! I just didn’t hear you get up. Are you feeling better now?”

“Uh-huh. Why am I going back? Am I broken?”

Izuku quickly found himself wrapped back up in his mother’s arms.

“No! Sweetie, you’re just fine! Why would you think you’re broken?”

“Cause only broken people talk to people like Dr. Ishi.”

“Oh, sweetie! Talking to a therapist does not mean you’re broken! Where would you get an idea like that?”

“Everyone at school says it.”

“Izuku, sweetie. Do you remember what Dr. Ishi said the first time you met him?”

“Yeah. That everyone needs help sometimes, and that’s what he does, so he was going to help me understand my emotions?”

“That’s right sweetie. Even heroes need help understanding their emotions at times, especially when stressed. Talking to someone does not mean you are broken. Alright?”

“Ok, Mommy. I am going though?”

“Yes, honey. I have an appointment for you tomorrow. Dr. Ishi wants to try something.”

“Okay.”

A rumbling stomach had Izuku hiding his face again. It was always embarrassing when that happened!

“How about some Katsudon for dinner?”

“Yes, please.”

“Alright. Why don’t you go work on your worksheets until then?”

“Okay.”

Dashing off towards the living room, Izuku pulled out the small stack of worksheets he was supposed to work on and laid down in the evening sun.

_‘I wanted to work on these with Kacchan, but Mommy said they won’t be back in time. Isn’t Kacchan lonely always being gone? I’ll ask when he gets back.’_

The boy diligently worked on his numbers and reading until he heard his mother call him for dinner. Quickly putting the papers on the couch where they wouldn’t be lost, Izuku bounded for the table just as his mother finished setting the katsudon down. Izuku’s stomach gave another growl at the aroma coming from the bowls. Sitting down, Izuku tried to keep from fidgeting as his mother sat down. As soon as she was settled, Izuku followed her lead in putting his hands together and bowing his head.

“Itadakimasu!”

Pulling his chopsticks and bowl closer, he began ravenously eating.

“It’s really good Mommy!”

“Thank you sweetie, but don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Sorry.”

Focusing back on his meal, Izuku quickly finished off his first and second helpings before giving up trying to eat anymore.

“Izuku, why don’t you put your worksheets away for the evening and we can watch a movie.”

“Really?! Can we watch an All-Might movie?”  
“Of course sweetie. Why don’t you go take a bath while I clean up?”  
“Okay!”

Grabbing his papers and moving as fast as his short little legs could carry him, Izuku set his worksheets with his notebooks before filling up the bathtub. Once it was full enough, he climbed in and started cleaning himself. Normally he would take a longer one and enjoy it, but he was so excited to watch an All-Might movie! The moment he was sure he had rinsed all the soap off, he clambered out, dried off, slipped into his pajamas, and ran back out to the living room.

“All clean, Mommy!”  
“Alright sweetie.”

Watching his mother finish setting up his favorite movie, Izuku scooched back on the couch before snuggling up to his mother once she sat down.

The next thing he knew, his mother was gently shaking him awake.

“Izuku? It’s time to get up sweetie.”

“Huh? Movie?”

Sitting up, Izuku noticed that he was back in bedroom. Again.

“You fell asleep last night sweetie. Once you finish your worksheets, we can watch it again alright?”

“Ok Mommy.”

“Now, why don’t you come down and eat breakfast so we can get to Dr. Ishi’s?”

“Okay.”

Feeling his mother run her hand through his hair, Izuku leaned into the touch. It was nice to have someone touch him nicely instead of trying to hurt him. Maybe if he could just stand up to Kacchan’s friends like Kacchan stands up to everybody, they wouldn’t be so mean to him, but whenever he has tried that they hit him harder.

“Oh sweetie!”

Arms wrapping around him and picking him up made Izuku realize there were tears running down his face. Returning his mother’s hug, the boy began sobbing again.

“I don’t want to go back tomorrow, Mommy! I don’t want them to hurt me again!”

“I know sweetie. I know. That’s why we need to go see Dr. Ishi today.”

Sniffling into his mother’s neck, the child nodded.

“Think you can eat something for me, sweetie?”

“Yeah.”

Feeling himself being set down, Izuku noticed they had moved to the kitchen. A clatter of dishes brought his attention to the table where his mother had some scrambled eggs for him. After eating his breakfast, Izuku went back to his room and got ready to go.

“Ready sweetie?”  
“Yes, Mommy.”

Reaching up and grabbing her hand, the freckle faced boy began zoning out again. The trip was the same as always anyways.

“Izuku? Did you hear me sweetie? We’re here.”

“Huh?”

Looking around, the large sign of Dr. Ishi’s office stood out among the entire view before they walked in and were immediately greeted by the doctor. Black-eyes, average height, and multitude of age spots. A plain looking older man aside from his white hair that his static based quirk kept standing up on end.

“Good morning you two. Have you been well?”

“Good morning doctor. We have been very well, thank you.”

“Glad to hear it! Well, shall we head back? This shouldn’t take very long at all.”

The green-haired duo followed the doctor along the usual path to the back part. The idle chatter between the adults quickly turned into incoherent background noise. It wasn’t until Izuku sat on the couch that he realized they were looking at him.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t listening.”

“That is quite alright! In fact, that already answers a few of my questions, but I do have a few more.”

They trio spent the next twenty minutes in the back room with the small boy answering all the questions the doctor had. It seemed the same as usual except the questions seemed slightly different.

“That just about wraps this up then.”

“Ok.”

As Izuku got ready to hop down from the couch, he felt a hand hold him in place. Looking up, he saw the doctor looking back at him.

“I need to discuss a few more things with you however.”

“Ok.”

“I’m going to be straightforward with you alright. Your lack of focus is coming more often and lasting longer. Coupled with the sense of helplessness and the growing dependency on your friend when he is around that you described to me, I believe you are started to become depressed. Now, I am not one who likes the idea of prescribing a child medication unless necessary, so I want you and your mother to think about an emotional support animal, alright? I built this office near a facility where you can get one, so how about you and your mother go look at it alright?”

“Ok.”

“Thank you so much doctor.”

“I am happy to help!”

Once his mother checked out and got directions, they made their way to the place his doctor told them about. A modest place looking place. The kanji on the sign was still too hard for Izuku to read so he just followed his mother in.

The receptionist was quick to greet them, but Izuku didn’t pay any attention to that. His eyes were immediately drawn to a cage on the other side of a glass wall. The puppy had more scales than fur though both held a blue-green hue, its tail was longer and flat with ridges running along the sides, a couple rows of small spikes along its back, and it had what looked like horn buds just above its eyes. Its aquamarine colored gem-like eyes stared back at Izuku with a hidden nobility and intelligence.

“Mommy! Mommy! I want this one!”

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I have no idea of the process for getting an ESA, so don't take that too seriously!


End file.
